Debra
Debra is a shiny female Delphox who came to the Pokemon RP island to open her Private Investigator office temporarily. She is a manipulative Pokemon who keeps tabs on everyone by watching them from a difference and planting bugs in their homes and businesses. She believes information is power and tries to drive a wedge in relationships due to her denied jealousy of their happiness. Character Bio Level: 57 Age: Biologically 42 years old Ability: Blaze Moves: Flamethrower, Psybeam, Confide, and Light Screen Debra is a Private Investigator whose practices have been corrupted after years of being bitter. While she once was honest about her work, she got too proud and watched too many Pokemon cheat and abuse their loved ones and started to believe that everyone has dark secrets. She is incredibly skilled at her job, but she uses her talents for the wrong reasons and tends to be responsible for causing emotional trauma. Brief History Debra began what is now her career as a private investigator in high school when she found her boyfriend of three years making out with her best friend one day before her junior Prom. She started investigating her classmates and ended up breaking up several relationships on Prom night with her discoveries of their lies and deceit. She, however, has never moved past her bitterness at losing her boyfriend to her best friend. She says that her best friend has the life she was supposed to have since the two are now happily married with children. On the anniversary of the breakup (May 8th), she gets as drunk as she can to forget the pain. Her most embarrassing secret, only known by Diancie as a result of seeing it in her dreams, is when she was hired by a wealthy student in college to acquire the answers to the final exams. One of the professors guarded his final's answers very closely, so in order to get her hands on them, she seduced him. However, the professor saw right through her and ended up using her for sex. Humiliated, Debra transferred to a different college the following semester. Coming to the Island Debra came to the island with hopes that she could make quite a bit of money as she believed that the islanders would be hiding many secrets. She immediately started to sniff out secrets and tried to interfere in relationships, but the islanders weren't keen on her methods. The islanders grew to hate her quickly and often attacked her. Debra the Rapist On May 8th, Debra decided to drink Smirnoff Ice on the roof of Chastity's house. While there, Pickle and Vimir joined her and listened to her tell her story about her ex-boyfriend and how she became a private investigator. Debra, who had started coming on to Vimir already as hopes of breaking up he and Chastity, pushed herself onto him. In order to make her stop asking, Vimir agreed to go back to her place to drink and have sex. The following evening, he returned to Chastity, upset and broken. Debra told Chastity what happened before Vimir could, and Chastity used her stand on Debra out of pure rage. Dark Universe As an informant for The Shadow Broker (Bennas), Debra went to Egypt to discover who was killing so many lives. Unfortunately, she was more interested in helping Ahmanet and turned against The Shadow Broker to give Ahmanet information. She gave her the name and location of Dracula, a being in Transylvania who knew every monster in the world. Ahmanet trapped Debra in her sarcophagus, letting her suffocate, telling her that if the information was good, she would return and give Debra great power to use against her enemies. If it wasn't, she would get her wish: death. The information turned out to be as Debra said, so Ahmanet returned and reversed Debra's body clock to the point before death, restoring her to life. This messed up the natural timeline, however, since she should be dead but was still alive. This changed Debra's appearance and made her immortal, as she was both alive and dead. It also lets her see spirits and ghosts around her and gives her Psychic power a large boost, letting her manipulate any Psychic moves she knows in ways other Pokemon cannot as well as damaging Pokemon usually resistant to Psychic moves. Debra is completely loyal to Ahmanet, doing her bidding and referring to her as "My Queen". Debra.png Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon RP Category:Villains